Seismic sensors are detectors and receivers of seismic waves or waves of energy that travel through the Earth. Various signal detection and monitoring networks deploy arrays of these sensors for a variety of applications where the processing of seismic activity is required. Typically, communication between the sensors and a central data unit that processes the seismic activity is accomplished through ‘hard-wired’ connections such as electric cabling and fiber optic. In environments where these hard-wired connections are not feasible (for example, for secured or clandestine signal transmission purposes), alternate forms of communication between the sensors and the central data unit are necessary.
In addition, as the functions for these networks and sensor arrays not only increase in capability and function but become more remote in location, the operating environment of the sensors makes it difficult to provide sufficient electrical power to the sensors for continual detection of any seismic activity. For the effective operation of such a network, an effective use of electrical power is paramount for the success of any monitoring applications that employ these sensor array networks.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved power management for seismic sensors.